


Papa was Superman!

by Genxha



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha
Summary: It starts as a normal afternoon. Then someone discovers someone else's secret.I can't say any more, it will be spoiler :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Miraculous Exchange





	Papa was Superman!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculousKittyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/gifts).



> This is my work for "The Miraculous Exchange" challenge, I wrote it in italian, so a huge "Thank you" to JuliaFC that helped me with translation.

Marinette and her father come out of a video game store, he has a big box under his arm and she holds a paper bag.

“Thanks dad for coming with me! I couldn't have made it all alone,” says Marinette, trying to keep up with Tom's pace.

“Don't even mention it!, I couldn't let you go alone to buy the new console. This box is too heavy for you. I had to help you! " he replies, lifting the box with one hand.

Marinette covers her face with her hands, laughing "Dad ..."

Suddenly the sound of a bang makes them turn around and a large cloud of smoke rises from the avenue that the two are walking, about a hundred meters away, followed by screams and by people on the run. Marinette starts looking around for a place to transform, but Tom puts his arm around her and holds her. "Don't worry, I'm here," he says, moving away from the edge of the sidewalk. 

"Dad, we have to hide somewhere!" Marinette suggests, trying in vain to free herself, while her father takes her around the corner of an alley, where they both hide and observe the scene.

When the dust from the explosion settles, Marinette and Tom are able to see what, or rather who, caused it. The figure of a tall man appears, with a kind of tight-fitting suit. The legs and forearms are black, the torso gray, on the head a pink hood, with two green spots under the neck, on which it carries a kind of wooden whistle in the shape of a pigeon.

Marinette snorts, recognizing the umpteenth appearance of Mr Pigeon. She turns to Tom, who is still holding his arm on her shoulders "I need a way to distract him and transform" she thinks, then the passage of a huge flock of pigeons forces them back in the alley. Tom looks nervous, but the two are distracted by another unexpected appearance. 

In the center of the avenue they see a boy, about seventeen or eighteen years old, come down from a building, short black hair combed back, a green mask on his face. Green boots and trousers, a red shirt with yellow side stripes, a belt, green gloves and black cape with gold edges. On his chest, on the left, a black circle with a yellow R. In his left hand he has a katana in the sheath, coming down to the ground he springs up on his knees, looking around.

Tom looks at him in amazement and then mumbles “Robin? What the hell….". Immediately after the burly baker stares Marinette in the eyes "Baby ... listen, there's something you need to know" he says, while she looks at him, wrinkling her nose "Come on" Tom continues, noticing a telephone booth a few steps away. 

"Papa? What's happening? Do you know who that boy is? " asks Marinette, panting and opening the bag to allow Tikki to hear. Then she stares at her father as he opens cautiously the door of a phone booth and, looking around circumspectly, walks inside. "We have cell phones, papa. Why ...." continues the girl, but then stops abruptly, totally out of breath. The door of the phone booth that her father has entered deforms and widens, and out of it comes Superman, blue tights, cape, red pants, S on the chest and all.

Marinette opens her eyes wide in surprise, whispering “Papa? What the hell ... " 

"Sssssh!" he says. “Do you want everyone to know? That's the secret I was talking about… I'm sorry you found out like this .. " Tom whispers, and then shouts, " WATCH OUT!" grabbing Marinette and putting her under his arm, quickly taking flight and landing on a flat roof, while the flock of pigeons hit the phone booth, breaking it to pieces.

The girl sits on the tar that covers the roof, a little dazed by the sudden movement “Dad…. y-you mean that y-you are… w-w-when… you mean t-t-hat I…. " 

"Now I don't have time to explain to you, my child, but I'll do it right after I get things right!" Superman replies, looking at the road, where Robin is running towards Mr Pigeon, his drawn sword held back with his outstretched arm. The boy is overwhelmed by the flock of pigeons that is returning towards the akumized person and when the flock passes, there's no trace of him. 

Marinette regains control and looks at Tikki, who spreads her paws and whispers, "I really don't know what to think, Marinette". Then she walks over to the edge and looks down the street, noticing that it's empty. The girl looks up at a whistle from the other side of the avenue and sees Chat Noir holding Robin in his arms bridal style. 

She looks at them eyes wide, then turns to Superman "You know, I have a little secret too," she starts, leaning under the ledge. "Tikki! Spots on! " 

Superman doesn't blink, looks at Ladybug and says, “Well, but I already knew, Ladybug, I heard you talking to Tikki, what did you think* And I also know that you see a certain cat.” e winks at her, tilting his head towards the building opposite, where Chat Noir was talking to Robin but now there is no one. 

Ladybug turns to Superman, then turns and looks behind her.   
“M'lady, hello. It's pawsome to see you here!" Chat Noir begins, with a big smile. "Hi, uncle," he says to Superman. 

Ladybug widens her eyes "Uncle?"

Chat Noir continues “Ah, Buginette, you know what? Do you remember when I told you I had a girlfriend, but it wasn't true and I said it to make you jealous?"

She looks at him without understanding but nods.

"Well, it wasn't true that I had a girlfriend ... because I actually had a boyfriend, him!" Chat Noir exclaims, stepping sideways to allow Robin to get closer.

  
While the two embrace Chat Noir whispers "Plagg, claws in!" and Ladybug covers her eyes thinking, ' _ No, I don't have to see who he is, it must remain a secret!' _

  
  
  
  


When she takes her hands off her eyes, Marinette is standing next to Alya in a ceremonial hall. She recognizes it as the salon of the hotel Le Grand Paris. Blinking, she quickly looks around and sees Juleka and Rose behind her. She is in the front row, there are about thirty people in the room. At the back, she sees her parents. 

Marinette looks at herself and sees that she wears a pink Chinese dress, covering her just above the knee, adorned on the side with the flower design that she usually has on her t-shirt, black stockings and ballet flats. She does not have the usual pigtails but has her hair tied in a bun at the nape of her neck, Alya instead wears a short white dress, underneath an untied light orange jacket, her hair tied in a high ponytail. Both are really elegant. On the opposite side of the small audience, Marinette sees Mrs. Tsurugi, wearing a very elegant and very expensive kimono.

In front of Marinette, behind an antique table, she recognizes the Mayor of Paris, with the band on his chest and a big smile. "But how the hell did I end up here?" Marinette is thinking, when Mendelssohn's “wedding march” starts resounding in the hall and everyone turns towards the double door. 

Marinette gasps as she sees Chloé Bourgeois and Kagami Tsurugi enter the room, hand in hand.

Chloé wears an elaborate, strapless wedding dress with several layers of bright yellow tulle, a long train. The dress is enriched, as if it were needed, with black accents and an equally complex hairstyle. Definitely kitschy and excessive, utterly excessive she dare think.

Kagami, on the other hand, is much more sober, with a kimono-fastened dress that ends in a red skirt, her face made up with white powder and very red lips, Geisha style. As the two girls pass in front of her, Marinette takes a closer look at the Japanese girl’s dress and is amazed that she recognizes it! “I designed that, how is it possible …”. 

Once again her reflections are abruptly interrupted by the noise of a motorcycle and the voice of Chat Noir who shouts "Cataclysm". Then, a side door crumbles and turns to ashes.

From the door Chat Noir enters the hall with a leap, in one hand a gigantic bouquet of roses, orchids and anemones, followed by a bike driven by Robin, who hit the brakes loudly, stopping the bike just at the doorway, in a puff of dust. Chat Noir turns and yells at him “You know what, Robin? This is the last straw! You are out of your head! I'm breaking up with you!"

The boy rushes towards the two brides, catches Marinette's gaze and winks, then puts the bouquet of flowers on the ground and looks at Kagami.

Chat Noir approaches the girl, gently takes her face in his hands and gives her a kiss on the lips. Kagami is paralyzed by surprise, the boy leaves her face "Good luck", he whispers and then takes a step back, performs a little bow and says "Plagg, claws in!”.

None of those present do anything and Marinette is petrified when she sees Chat Noir transform into Adrien, dressed in a black tuxedo with jade green edges, who picks the bunch of flowers from the ground. 

From the same door from which Chat Noir entered, Lila Rossi runs in, with a wedding dress under her arm. 

She stops in the center of the room and shouts, "Oh thank goodness, I've arrived in time for my wedding!"

Kagami and Chloé turn and turn around her "No Lila, you’re lying. This is our wedding!" they say coldly and at the same time. 

"Sure you're the bridesmaids, aren't you?" she continues, but the other two look at her with a grimace, shrug and kiss. 

Lila looks at Adrien. "Oh darling you are so handsome!" she says. 

Adrien looks back at her. “I know, aren't I pawsome?" He smirks Chat Noir style. "But look, Lila, as much as you would love marrying one as gorgeous as me, I'm not here for you. Stop with these lies, no one believes you anymore.” Then he turns, runs towards Marinette, who can't move and kneels in front of her. Handing her the giant bouquet, Adrien looks into her eyes, smiles and whispers, "Marinette, will you marry me?" She looks at him straight in the eye, then feels faint and everything gets dark.

  
  
  


Marinette slowly regains consciousness, opens her eyes and recognizes the living room at home. She's laying on one of the sofas and looking at body, she notices that she's wearing the Ladybug suit. "What happened? Did Adrien really ask me to marry him? When did I transform?" thinks the girl, turning with difficulty towards the kitchen table, where Sabine and Adrien are sitting. 

Marinette tries to sit up, but it's as if her body is made of lead as she hears Sabine say, "How did you find out that my daughter is Ladybug?" 

Adrien puts a hand on the nape of his neck "I realized it as soon as I met her, of course. Did  _ you _ suspect anything, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" 

"Well I didn't notice right away, but at a certain point I was sure!" Sabine answers, watching Tom enter the door carrying a tray with a pyramid of macarons and continues, now talking to her husband, "Honey, Adrien would like to marry our daughter, do you consent?" 

"Of course yes, it's great that two superheroes are a couple!" the man replies.

Ladybug opens her eyes wide in surprise and manages, with extreme difficulty, to sit up. Then she blurts out, “What?! All my efforts to hide, and instead you all knew?" She's about to say something else and hears Tikki's voice, 

"Marinette!"

  
  
  
  


Marinette wakes up. 

She's in her room and it's still dark outside, the girl turns around and she sees Tikki next to her face. The red kwami is looking at her, a little worriedly. "You were talking in your sleep and fidgeting," she says, "I was afraid you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up… ”

Marinette sits on the bed, blinking, and looks at the kwami, “You did well, Tikki… it wasn't a nightmare, but definitely it was an odd dream! Just imagine, Papa was Superman, Chat Noir was my cousin and he was with Robin from Batman, Chloé and Kagami were getting married! Among each other, understand? And then Chat Noir kisses Kagami and… oh my God Tikki! Chat Noir kissed Kagami but he was Adrien, then Lila rushes in saying that it was her marriage with Adrien. Then he gives me this huge bouquet and asks me to marry him! And maman and papa knew I'm Ladybug and…" she spurts out. "How on Earth do these things come to my head?" she then asks, turning on the light. 

Marinette comes down from the loft and takes hold of her diary. 

"What are you doing, aren't you going back to sleep?" asks Tikki, flying beside her 

"No, Tikki, I have to write this absurd dream in my diary, or I won't be able to get back to sleep anymore!" she explains, taking a pen and starting to write down everything that happened in the absurd dream she just had.


End file.
